


[Podfic] One for Sorrow, Two for Joy by elmyraemilie

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, HP: EWE, Illnesses, M/M, Mystery, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary: </b>A tale of chance and change in two parts; written for two principals, several secondaries, a choir of children and a bird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] One for Sorrow, Two for Joy by elmyraemilie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teas_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teas_me/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One For Sorrow, Two For Joy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/809798) by [elmyraemilie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmyraemilie/pseuds/elmyraemilie). 



> Recorded as a gift for teas_me, for her birthday... only... 3 months late. Happy birthday!!! ♥
> 
> Many, many thanks to elmyraemilie for giving blanket permission to record podfic. ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Part 1:**  
  


 **Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/one_for_sorrow-two_for_joy-1.mp3)

**Part 2:**  
  


 **Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/one_for_sorrow-two_for_joy-2.mp3)

**Part 3:**  


 **Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/one_for_sorrow-two_for_joy-3.mp3)

## Length:

02:40:58 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/one_for_sorrow-two_for_joy-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 155.9 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/one_for_sorrow-two_for_joy-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 83.1 MB 



## Music Snippet:

Ella Henderson's [Waiting](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6mxnokBQbxQ)  
---|---


End file.
